Dashie
by A Ship of Epic Proportions
Summary: Pinkie Pie parties all day, and all night long! But, she seems to be in conflict with herself-a certain pegasus can't stay off her mind, and she struggles with it. How does she cope?


_**Dashie**_

-  
>"Ugh, <em>come on<em>! She should be here by now!"

"Oh, be patient, silly! You know that a good prank means you gotta wait, right? Ooh, just like that one time-"

Dash placed a hoof over Pinkie's muzzle to silence her, as a lone orange figure approached from the far distance.  
>Pinkie stopped instantly, but her eyes still burst with gleeful anticipation as to what was to happen.<p>

"Come on!" whispered Dash. She quickly grabbed Pinkie and pulled her into a nearby bush, who yelped "Whee!" as she tumbled into it.

The two were up to their pesky pranking antics yet again. This time, the target to be 'filly-follied' was Ponyville's front and foremost apple-bucking mare, Applejack.

Pinkie recalled the details of the prank earlier;it was pure gold!

_"Right, so Applejack's gonna be bucking, right?"_

_"I think so! Isn't that, like, her job? Or is her job farming, or planting? She does all of them. I wonder if she-"_

_"Hehe, OK Pinkie; I get it. Anyways, what if the apples don't come off of the tree?"_

_Dash smiled, holding up a bucket of glue, and a brush._

_"OOH!" Pinkie squealed, smiling ear-to-ear. "I can't wait to see the look on her face! It's gonna be so funny! She'll be like all 'What the hay?', and we'll be like 'Haha, the apples are'-"_

_Dash stopped Pinkie with a touch on the shoulder._

_"I get it, Pinkie. C'mon, let's hurry up before she comes this way."_

A smile crossed her face as she remembered these details. Pranking with Dash always gave her a very happy feeling. It was hilarious pulling harmless tricks, so long as nopony got hurt. Sometimes, it was worth it to see the look of astonishment on somepony s face, upon realizing that they'd been bamboozled.

Of course, she'd tried to do it alone, but without a partner to do it with, it seemed...empty. And surely enough, pretty much no other pony in Ponyville would wish to do such a thing anyways-probably because they'd eventually find themselves on the receiving end, too. And call them crazy, but they didn't like pies in their faces.

As Applejack approached the tree with gag apples that Dash and Pinkie had created, Pinkie began to giggle nearly uncontrollably.

"Pinkie, shhhhhh..."

Applejack froze, as she heard the whisper from Dash, but then she kicked her rear legs into the tree with a great whack, and looked upwards. The apples shook slightly, but didn't fall. Groaning, she kicked the tree bark again, this time harder. The red fruits barely budged. She did it again, and again, each time increasing her force, and each time yielding no apples tumbling into wooden baskets.

By now, not even Dash could keep quiet. She stood up, poking her head completely out of the bush, laughing like mad.

"Oh...oh my gosh!" she panted, in-between bouts of giggling. "You...you shoulda' seen the look on your face! _Priceless!_"

Applejack whipped her head towards the seemingly talking bush, only to be met with the face of Rainbow, who was currently occupied with cracking up like a maniac.  
>Pinkie soon emerged thereafter,laughing so hard that her face was flushed red, and Applejack then realized what had just happened.<p>

"What the-" she began, turning back to the tree, and back to the two pranksters."What the hay did you two do this time?" she barked.

Dash, still laughing like mad, retrieved the bucket of glue, and managed to calm down enough to speak.

"_Glue_ don't get it, do you?"

Realizing what she had just said, she ducked down a bit.

"That, um, sounded _way_ better in my head..."

Applejack groaned.

"Ha, ha, ha," she muttered sarcastically. "Very funny, makin' me look like a fool and all."

"Aw, c'mon," Dash coaxed. "It's all just for fun!"

"Alright, alright, ah can take a joke," Applejack relented. "Just... I m workin', alright? And you're kinda gettin' in the way."

"Fine, we're done anyways," sighed Dash, turning away from the orange mare.

"C'mon, Pinkie. Let's get outta' here."

Ponyville's premier party pony giggled.

"Sure thing, Dashie!" she chirped, bouncing exuberantly around the blue pegasus, who started off. It was a funny sight, really. Pinkie managed to keep a perfect 'hopping circle' around Dash, no matter how fast or slow the pegasus chose to go. The pink earth pony could handle anything that Dash threw at her, whether in speed or in pranks. Or at least, most of the time. Though, considering her inponane ability to appear next to her, no matter how fast she flew away, it _was_ pretty much everything.

"So, who's next?" Pinkie asked, almost as if wondering which dish to take from at a buffet.

"Nopony," Dash stated briefly. "We're done."

Pinkie pouted, and ceased her gleeful hops, of which were not that different than the ones of a rabbit.

"Awwwww, come on, Dashie!" she whined. "We just started! And it's super, super-"

Dash cut her off. "No. Enough is enough, Pinkie."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaase?"

"_NO_."

"Pretty please with 12 cupcakes on top?"

"_**NO**_."

"Pleeeee-eeeeease!"

"_**PINKIE PIE!**_"roared Dash.

Pinkie jumped back at the sudden outburst, and shrank back onto her haunches, hurt. Tears lingered in her eyes, ready to spring out any second.

The prism-maned pony sighed.

"Listen, Pinkie...I like you and all, but...sometimes, you don't know when to be quiet. It's nothing personal, OK?"

Pinkie nodded, and sniffed slightly. She knew that Dash hadn't meant to scream at her like that, but it didn't mean that she could stand it, either. Normally she could.  
>That time, however, the outburst had <em>really<em> hurt. It was as if somepony had speared her heart in two. The stern words of her companion had nearly left her running away in tears, and she hadn't the faintest idea why.

But now, Dash tilted Pinkie's chin up with a lone hoof, smiling reassuringly.

"Hey, cheer up. How about we go back to Sugarcube Corner? I don't know about you, but cupcakes sure cheer me up!"

Pinkie looked uncertain, but inside, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

"Well..." she began, glancing down, before beaming, and hopping up. "Last one there's a super-duper-smelly egg!"

With that, she sprang off towards Ponyville, and Dash followed, laughing. The two raced side by side, on even ground. Some times, Dash thought she was ahead, and then Pinkie suddenly sprang ahead, blowing a playful raspberry.

* * *

><p>Pinkie, unsurprisingly, won the playful dash, arriving about 5 seconds before the galloping pegasus caught up with her.<p>

Pinkie was preoccupied with a sheet of paper taped very neatly to the door.

"Whatcha' looking at?" asked Dash, peeking around the pink pony's poofy mane to read what was written.

'_Pinkie, dear,_  
><em>Me and Mr. Cake have gone out for a while, and we don't know when we'll be back! Fortunately, you shouldn't have to worry, we'll certainly be back by tomorrow, dearie. Just try to make sure you don't make a mess of the shop, OK?<em>  
><em>Love, Mrs. Cake.<em>'

Pinkie scratched her head.  
>"Huh. Oh well, more fun for us!" she exclaimed.<br>She quickly nudged open the door, and bounded into the bakery, Dash following close behind.

"Ooh, this is gonna' be soooo fun!" squealed Pinkie. "I haven't made it a party yet, but it will be!"

She started bouncing around again, but stopped.

"Huh. I really didn't think about this, did I?"

But nearly instantly, her face brightened as Dash spoke up.

"Uhm...cupcakes, remember?"

"Oh, of course!" she giggled, smacking her forehead. "I can be so forgetful sometimes! Just like that-um...the..."

Shrugging, she quickly disappeared behind the glass counter, and seconds later, came up with a somehow still warm batch of cupcakes.

"How did you-...oh hay, I'm not even gonna ask." Dash finished.

Pinkie skillfully spun the tray onto the top of the counter, where it came to rest nearly perfectly on the edge.

The pink mare giggled. "I've been working on that one!" she exclaimed proudly.

"So I see," commented Dash, who took one of the pastries, and eyed it.  
>This one alone, of course, seemed perfectly normal. It was simply a red frosted chocolate cupcake. But then she noticed something. That cupcake somehow bore a resemblance to 5 others, yet they were all...completely different in every way. She couldn't quite put her hoof on it, but there was something a little...eerie.<br>Along with that, the 6 that remained were your typical old cupcakes, each seemingly the same. Of course, with Pinkie, that was never true, but it sure looked that way, what with them having all pink icing and all.

Shrugging it off, Dash bit into it after swiftly peeling off the wrapper, and her eyes widened.

"Wow, Pinkie! You outdid yourself somehow! Did you...try a new recipe, or whatever?" she asked.

Pinkie smiled.

"Nope! I used the same old things-a bit of eggs, a pinch of sugar, and a teensy weensy bit of salt, and a helpful dash of love! It's what I always use!"

_Pinkie, however, now argued with herself inside her head. Over what, it's entirely unsure. But she certainly did argue._

_Come on, just say it! Two words, and go from there!_  
><em>'I dunno...it's really risking a lot! I mean, come on! For once in your life, think, Pink! Ooh, that rhymes!'<em>  
><em>Ugh, seriously. Anyways, what's the harm? Nothing can go wrong.<em>  
><em>'Be quiet, meany side! I'm not listening to you! Alalalalalalalala!'<em>

Now, of course, all of this was still inside her head. She certainly seemed a little...'off' to some ponies, and to be caught arguing with herself would be the creme de la creme of confirmation.

"You sure, Pinkie? I swear, best cupcakes I've ever had!"  
>Pinkie opened her mouth, hesitated, and shrunk back. "Yes, I'm sure..." she mumbled. Her ears went down, and her face flushed, though whether from frustration or embarrassment, it was unclear.<p>

_Oh, great. Way to go, clappity clap clap. You had your chance, and-_  
><em>'Be quiet, meanie side! Didn't I just say that? Ooh, I know! Maybe you just want a cupcake!'<em>  
><em>I have no-oh wait, one of the pink ones?<em>  
><em>'Yeah!'<em>

Ending her internal monologue, she took one of them from the waiting tray, and squeezed the bottom of the wrapper. The cupcake popped out and up, spinning 2 times before landing perfectly in her waiting mouth.

Dash laughed as Pinkie chomped down on the pastry.

"Pinkie, you are so random!" she exclaimed,as she couldn't help but feel...uneasy. But soon enough, as Pinkie began the various 'party' games, the blue mare soon forgot all about the odd cupcakes, and Pinkie's...un-characteristic behavior.

Soon enough, the two were lost under heaps of fun, be it from 'pin the tail on the donkey' or 'see who can hold their breath the longest'(Pinkie made that one up, and obviously, she won, and by a margin of _12 minutes_).

It was already very, _very_ late afternoon, virtually night-time, before Dash suddenly noticed the lack of light streaming through the windows.

"Aw, crud!" she cried out in dismay.  
>"It's...well, I don't know what time it is, but I know that I'm late! I already missed the clearing of a rogue storm! Those are the most fun ones to clear!"<p>

She sighed, but then at Pinkie's almost childlike, innocent stare, she smiled again.

"Heh, guess time really flies with you, Pinkie. I don't know how you do it, but then again-I really don't know how you do anything." she finished, chuckling. Partly because it was so true;Pinkie was stranger than 5 parasprites fighting over who got an iota of dust for dinner.

Pinkie brightened up again.

"Oh, it's easy, Dashie! All you need to do is have fun, and you can do anything!"  
>She paused.<br>"Well, almost anything. I'm pretty sure you can't turn into a giant crocodile with a huge overbite, and who juggles flaming buildings in their spare time..."  
>Her eyes lit up.<br>"...or can I?" she asked. Right then, she closed her eyes really tight, and appeared to be making an effort, but soon stopped.

"Awwww," she moaned, disappointed.

Dash nearly cracked up at this.

"Seriously Pinkie, too funny!" she exclaimed. "Well, I 'spose I better go now. I'll be lucky if Ditzy doesn't chew me out..."

Pinkie watched as her friend started to trot towards the door, and then called out a reluctant, "Wait!".

Dash turned;something was different in Pinkie's voice. If asked, she couldn't have pinpointed exactly what, she just...knew it was different.

"Yea, Pinkie?" she asked, looking at the fuchsia festivity fiasco.

"Well, um, please..." she began, her ears drooping, gaze averting for a moment.

Those were very uncharacteristic actions for her, even considering that one time she'd thought her friends didn't like her anymore, and she nearly went off the deep end.

"Could you, um..." she continued, face flushing a bright red. She wanted to say it, she so desperately did. But she couldn't quite work up the courage to do so.

The young flier now looked at the oddly withdrawn mare for a moment.

"...what is it, Pinkie? Is something wrong?" she eventually asked, as Pinkie stared at the floor, hair now perfectly straight, and floppy.

"...please don't go," finished Pinkie, in a halting tone of voice.

"Well, why, Pinkie? You know I have work to do, do you...need help or something?"

Pinkie sighed, managing to glance at her friend for a second before looking away again.

"I'm...I'm afraid of the dark," she finished. She awkwardly pawed at the ground, as Dash grew suspicious.

"Really? Because, if I remember correctly, you said to laugh at your fears. Whatever happened to _that_?" she asked.

Pinkie sighed. "I don't know, Dashie...I don't feel like laughing at the moment..."

The young flier raised both eyebrows.

"You," she began, astonished.  
>"Pinkamena Diane Pie...element of <em>laughter<em>...are afraid...to laugh?"  
>A pause as Pinkie nodded reluctantly.<p>

"...wow." finished the surprised pegasus. "Must be serious. Ok, I guess I can stand another chew-out from Ditzy, I can afford a few more."

Pinkie smiled slightly, but she had yet to perk up. She was afraid that her friend had seen through her faux excuse, but luckily, it'd passed over.

"Thank you, Dashie. You're a good friend." she stated, walking off towards a direction Dash had yet to see her go in.

"Hey, no problem." replied Dash. "It's what I do, I always stick it out for a friend...or is it up...? Oh well."

As Pinkie turned a nearly invisible corner, Dash followed.  
>"Wow," managed Dash. "There's a second floor?"<p>

Pinkie managed to giggle slightly. "Of course, silly," she began, but now she didn't sound...'into' playfully teasing her friend.  
>"What did you think this was, an attic?"<p>

Dash stopped momentarily, scratching her head. "Um...actually, yeah."

But now, the two continued up the stairs, with Pinkie remarking, "There's a lot you haven't seen yet. C'mon, I'll show you!"

As they emerged at the top, Dash noted the very...colorful walls. Of course, it was to be expected from Pinkie. Anywhere she went always became more colorful, one way or the other.  
>"Well," began Pinkie. "Over there's the 'warm' store-room, with all the other stuff, there's Mr and Mrs. Cake's room, you have the other store-room, which is freezing!" she exclaimed. "I bet I'd become a Pinkiesicle if I stayed in there too long...and then there's the guest room. Sometimes I stay there if I'm up at the shop late, or if my parents are being meany-mean again."<br>At Dash's look, Pinkie's gaze dropped.  
>"I...don't wanna' talk about it," she finished.<p>

Dash looked at each of the doors, it was an odd setup, but it supposedly worked, she figured.

"Well," she started. "'less we're gonna' play hide and seek in the cold room, the warm one, or if we're gonna randomly barge into someponies' room..." she continued.

"...I figure we should check out the guest room."

Pinkie smiled slightly again. "You'll love it, I know it. It's almost as if the room was made for me!" she exclaimed. Dash giggled in return.

"Maybe it was, by ghooo-ooosts!" she exclaimed, laughing and making obviously fake hoove-motions, imitating a 'ghost'. Conveniently, a flash of lightning came, and thunder crashed-it looked like there was a storm the weather pegasi had forgotten to account for.

Pinkie yelped, and jumped back, and Dash ceased her over exaggerated mockery of the dead.

"...sorry," she stated, and for once, truly looked sorry. Pinkie closed her eyes momentarily, but when she opened them, they were filled with a new vigor.

"It's OK, Dashie. You really had me there!" she giggled.  
>Without further joking, she pushed open the door, and Dash walked in, simply eyeing it.<p>

"...Pink." she eventually exclaimed. "Very...pink."

Pinkie smiled, returning to her old gleeful self.  
>"I know, right? It's like, the bestest-most awesome room <em>ever<em>!" she exclaimed.

The chromatic pegasus giggled. "Maybe, it actually comes close to mine!" she exclaimed.

Pinkie smiled. "I mean, look at the bed! It's hee-yooge!"

Her claims were not fraudulent-the bed was big enough for 4 ponies to stand on top of, shoulder to shoulder.

"Dang," managed Dash. "That IS huge."

"Good thing, too." exclaimed Pinkie. "Since you won't sleep on the floor, the bed's big enough for both of us! So long as we stay on opposite sides, I probably shouldn't bother you."

Dash waved a hoof. "Eh, pretty sure you wouldn't bother me anyways. I can sleep through entire thunderstorms, both the ones that pass, and the ones I have to clear!"  
>She seemed proud of this accomplishment, which was odd, but Pinkie let it go.<p>

"So, what now? I have a bunch of fun games over here!" she exclaimed, hopping over to a small pile.

Dash yawned though, and replied with a, "Honestly, Pinkie, I'd love to, but that bed's looking better and better by the second..."  
>Pinkie shrugged. "Okey-Dokey-Lokey! In that case, I've got to go do some stuff, try to stay up!" she finished with a giggle. "Or don't."<p>

As she crossed over to the door while Dash mumbled an acknowledgement, Pinkie stopped at the door frame.  
><em>Come on! You can't possibly have a better moment than this! 4 words! Just 4 little words!<em>  
><em>'Listen, meany side, you are not gonna' make me say it, I'll say it when I'm darn tootin' ready!'<em>  
><em>I simply want what's best for you. Come on, how long have you been waiting for this opportunity?<em>  
><em>'Um...1,2,3-'<em>  
><em>Not literally! Just do it!<em>  
><em>'No! Be quiet! Don't make me call the meany police on you!'<em>

All of this within a second, she looked at her friend, who was now slowly clambering into the right side of the almost gargantuan bed.

...and she walked out, once again ignoring her other self, the one that'd popped up 4 months ago or so. It nagged her to say any amount of words, depending on the situation. But they all meant the same thing, and Pinkie wished not to say any variation of them.

...at least not yet.

* * *

><p>Pinkie did her duties, of course. She also cleaned up the remains of the party, and by the time she was done, she was drop-dead tired. But still, she was constantly at war with herself. [Do it], her hidden 'thinking side' told her. ['Be quiet!'], replied her ordinary self. This went on for every second she was awake, and frankly, that probably took more out of her than the extremely boring errands. Normally, she'd make them fun with a song, but today...she just couldn't. It didn't quite fit the hidden gravity of the situation.<br>She managed to drag herself upstairs, and to nearly limp into the guest room. There, Dash lay sidelong in the large, pink bed, hair curled down around her head. She had fallen asleep quickly, and remained soundly sunken in dreams as a log.

Upon Pinkie opening the door, the dim light from behind her cast a flickering shadow, as she looked at the one of whom she withheld 4 words from. She desperately wanted to wake her,simply say them; but if the pegasus could sleep through thunderstorms, that was a shot in the dark. She'd be lucky if the one brewing outside right now could even make Dash toss in her sleep.

As Pinkie herself lay on the opposite side, eyelids already drooping, she heard a mumble of indecipherable grogginess, followed by "Wonderbolts", and a few chuckles.

Pinkie was already drifting off to dream land, but whether it was her pure exhaustion or not, she swore she heard her own name mumbled, before she slipped all the way into sleep's black embrace, wondering what might have been.


End file.
